In Case You Were Wondering
by porcelian-doll
Summary: Not love, never love, because she was done with love and done with him. Oneshot. ShaneCaitlyn


**in case you were wondering.**

**by porcelain-doll.**

**if you read this would you mind terribly reviewing? pleasepleaseplease?**

**this is shanemitchie and shanecaitlyn. in case you were wondering. haha.**

**i. **

Why does she hate him again? He's not really remembering at this point, because of the amount of alcohol he's consumed.

Actually, that's a lie. He'll remember no matter how drunk he is.

That's how he ended up in Caitlyn Gellar's bed, whispering _MitchieMitchieMitchie._ She pretends not to notice this. He's grateful.

(in case you were wondering.)

**ii.**

She always used to wear his leather jacket. He remembers that much clearly. He also remembers how she would cry when he left for tour. How she would write bunches of songs and he would come home and find them all over the place. How she used to sigh when he would say _I love you_. How she would always smell nice, how she always knew when he was lonely, how she could cook the best flapjacks in America.

How she used to love it when he sang her to sleep.

Caitlyn doesn't like pancakes. She doesn't even cook.

**iii. **

Something changed.

Somewhere along the way, Mitchie the girl-next-door became _Michelle _the hard-ass rocker, the one who sings about sex and money. But not love, never love, because she's done with that, done with heartbreak, done with him.

She died her hair black and pierced her nose and started fucking his best friends. Yeah, _friends_, as in _plural_. Because that's just how _Michelle_ rolls.

If he could have one more second with her he would ask, _did I do this to you?_

**iv.**

Caitlyn starts cooking pancakes for him when he asks her to.

(And then somewhere along the way he realizes Caitlyn's in love with him.

And then he realizes he'll never love anyone the way he loved _her._)

**v.**

It was something about sex. That much he remembers. He remembers he came home stoned and she was crying something about how she was pregnant and this was his entire fault.

He still has the four (count 'em, _four_) receipts from the abortion clinic that she threw at him as she gathered her stuff and stormed from the house. Three months later he gets another receipt in the mail, with a letter that says _I killed the only part of you I had left._

_XOXO, _

_Michelle_

**vi.**

They come face to face at a club one night. Caitlyn's hanging on to his arm like she'll never let go and he wants to tell her _oh come on, you're with Shane Grey! Calm down! _But he'll never actually say that to her because she's not made of glass (yet) and breaks far too easily.

Then _Michelle_ comes up, without her little boy toys (his bandmates; one's getting her a drink and one's fucking some girl in the corner and hoping she won't notice). She smiles deviously. "Hello Shane."

He tries to play it cool. "Oh, hey, Mitch-"

She cuts across him. "Michelle."

Caitlyn stares incredulously. She continues. "Yeah. It's Michelle now. But I wouldn't expect you to know that." She smirks even wider now. "Hi Caitlyn," and with that she breezes away.

Caitlyn turns to him with a _what was that all about _expression on her face, and secretly he's surprised that she fell out of touch with her once-best friend too. But he just shrugs his shoulders and she lets the matter drop.

Mitchie was much more perceptive.

**vii.**

That night, as he fucks her and they both moan, he realizes Caitlyn gave up her relationship with Mitchie for him.

He's just ashamed that he won't be able to give her anything in return.

**viii.**

The next morning Caitlyn's reading the paper and screams.

**viiii.**

It's April when they finally attend Mitchie's funeral. They find out she died because of a drug overdose (serves her right). Shane's just happy Nate had enough grace to invite them. Considering Shane is her ex-boyfriend and Nate was fucking her, and all.

Caitlyn makes a speech, and hers is by far the best, even though it was filled with crap about how _she was the greatest _and _she'll always be in our hearts._

Um, yeah right.

Jason breaks down in the middle of his speech after saying _she was so good in bed_ and Tess Tyler (where the fuck does Tess Tyler come in anyway?) stubbornly refuses to walk up to the podium when it's her turn to talk. This makes Shane somehow miss his old days at Camp Rock and at the same time makes him so happy Mitchie (sorry, _Michelle_) is dead. This is what she asked for, and this is what she got.

(After all, he is still the same stubborn little boy he always was.)

**x.**

It's a new day. He can feel it.

He and Caitlyn _make love_ for the first time, and she tells him he's given her everything she's ever wanted.

Somehow this makes everything okay.

(in case you were wondering.)

.

**Wow. I really like this one. Reviews pretty pretty please?!**


End file.
